earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Kira Ember
General Information First name: Kira Middle name(s): None Surname: Embers (unknown to her yet) Age: 25 Date of birth: July 21st Race: Phoenix (Thinks she is human) Gender: Female Sexuality: Heterosexual Current residence: Traveling Troupe Relationship status: Single Social status: Fire Dancer of the Carnival Traits of Voice Accent (if any): Italian Accent Language spoken: English, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Brazilian Other languages known: Style of speaking: She speaks almost like a country girl, but is still has a civil tone Volume of voice: Normal Physical Appearance Height: 5'9 Weight: 170 Eye color: Auburn brown eyes, (when not channeling her fire powers.) White with red spheres (when powers awaken) Skin color: Dark tan Shape of face: Oval Distinguishing features: Build of body: Slender with a little muscle Hair color: Bright red hair Hair style: Long and wavy Complexion: Clear with small light brown freckles Posture: Perfect Tattoos: White markings on her face, neck, arms, belly, back and legs. Piercings: none Typical clothing: Baggy cargo pants that come to her ankles snug, tube top that shows her belly off, wears bangles on her arms and wrists and ankles. No shoes, and a gold belt around her waist. Is seen by others as: A fire dancer, and a beautiful girl Personality Likes:Sweets, animals, nature, music, and dancing Dislikes: Water, bullies Education: She knows a lot about the world and legends, she learned from books and from her troupe. Fears: Loosing her home, being trapped and water. Personal goals: Finding where she comes from and to become the most famous fire dancer, with a family of her own. General attitude: Cocky, sweet, playful, outgoing, tomboyish Religious values: none General intelligence: She is quite smart, and genuine with her words. General sociability: Outgoing, friendly, kind, defending the weak Health Illnesses (if any): Amnesia when she dies, she is reborn into a new character with no memory of her past life. Allergies (if any): None Sleeping habits: Able to sleep from dusk till dawn, but wide awake when the sun is shining Energy level: High and changing with the sun Eating habits: Eats like a man, with a hollow leg Memory: Has no memory of her family, or where she comes from, every time she dies and is reborn into a new character she looses all her memories of her past life. Any unhealthy habits: Likes to play with fire. History Birth country: Fire nation Hometown: unknown Childhood: raised on the road Teen years: raised on the road Adult years: raised on the road Past places of residence: none History of family: unknown Briefly explain life story: Kira was found on the side of the road in a bush by the troupe of the Dancing flame. She was raised as a human unknown to what she was or where she came from. At a young age she enjoyed dancing, the troupe enjoyed it and noticed she liked to be around fire unafraid of it. At a young age they trained her in combat and in dance, to help her grow, she enjoyed it all, but was a bit of a mischievous child. Accidentally setting a few tents on fire for fun, but she enjoyed her life with her troupe. Sometimes they would visit the capital and were greeted and protected by guards or mercenaries that were hired to protect them. This is how she met Garex in her teens, she found him fascinating and she enjoyed his company, the two became good friends and were always sad to part ways when they did. In her teens she realized slowly that when she danced flames and fires seemed to almost dance with her, but she didn’t know why. As an adult she is apart of the troupe now as a rare attraction, slowly she will grow to wonder where she comes from, and a tragic fire will start to bring some questions up about herself. Relationships Parents: Unknown Siblings: Unknown Any enemies (and why): none Children: none Friends: Garex Best friend(s): Garex Important friends/relatives (explain): Garex, Carnival troupe that raised her Love interest (if there is one): Yes Combat Peaceful or violent: Peaceful Weapon (if applicable): Fire abilities Style of fighting: Fire dancing and mixed martial arts Others Occupation: Fire Dancer Current home: Troupe caravan Favorite types of food: Sweets, spicy food, noodles, meat Favorite types of drink: Water, juice Hobbies/past times: Drawing, dancing and music Guilty pleasures: Sweets Pet peeves: People making fun of her or her troupe or anyone weak Pets: none yet Talents: Dancing and singing Favorite colors: Red, black and gold Favorite type of music:Traditional, Brazil, Latin music, Spanish music, Japanese music Stats Spells Fire puppetry: She has the ability to manipulate fire to create objects and figures for her story’s. She does this for her shows mostly but it can be used for combat as well, when she creates the figures to distract or attack for her. Range of 10 feet and can only be used 3 times per battle. Fire Breath: She is able to spew a cone of fire from her mouth, which she uses in her story’s and performance. She can use this spell as well in combat giving her a 5foot range with it. It burns like hot magma when it touches her enemy’s. Healing tears: She can’t bring people back to life, but her tears can heal cuts, scrapes, breaks, burns and bruises of the skin. Her tears can also heal sick or poisoned people, they would be exhausted from the healing but not be afflicted by their illness or wounds. She can only heal 15% of her own health per use and 10% for other players per use. can only use it 3 times per battle. This will include her wounds and illness. Approved by: Faro Aerwyna